Wedding Registry
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Randy Orton was getting married and he couldn't wait. His bride was perfect in his opinion and they couldn't wait to start their lives together. Randy knew that this might be a mistake on his part by bringing his best friend but only time would tell.


This is a one shot for Krista Hardy-Cena. We were talking via text one night and she said that she and her fiance` were doing their wedding registry. I told her she just gave me the perfect idea and all credit goes to her... Congrats babe you found your dream man...

Wedding Registry

Randy Orton was getting married and he couldn't wait. His bride was perfect in his opinion and they couldn't wait to start their lives together. Randy was at Wal-Mart with his best friend John Cena doing his part on the wedding registry. Jocelyn had done her part earlier in the week with her sister in law Kinley. Randy knew that this might be a mistake on his part by bringing his best friend but only time would tell.

Randy was sitting in his office going over the bills and he couldn't help but smile when the front door opened and slammed shut and soon his best friend was sitting across from him with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What in the hell has you so happy?" Randy asked

"My best friend is getting married and I for one am happy for him." John said "And Jocelyn is on my ass about you getting your half of the registry done."

Randy sat back and rolled his eyes at John who was being annoying. It was 9am and John could run on little sleep, where Randy liked to sleep as he needed it or his body wouldn't function. "We could have done this later in the day Cena" Randy growled at him.

"Touchy touchy are we?" John asked

"No. I just got home late last night and would have liked to spent more time with Jocelyn. Not that I don't mind spending time with you but aren't you to be home with your pregnant wife?" Randy asked

"I would love to be home with Kinley but she is at work." John said "So get your ass up out of the chair and lets go." John stated and stood up and smiled at Jocelyn who was standing in the doorway of the office. "Good morning Jocelyn." and pressed a kiss to her forehead and smirked at his best friend and walked into the kitchen.

Jocelyn shook her head at John and allowed Randy to wrap his strong arms around her and just breathed in his soapy clean smell and laid her head against his chest. "Good morning beautiful." before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good morning as well. Why is my brother here so early?" Jocelyn asked as she smiled up at Randy, who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I guess my sister kicked him out of the house and he came here to drag my ass to the store to do my half of the registry. Saying that you are on his ass about it getting done." Randy said as he shut the door to his office and laid back on the couch and pulled Jocelyn on top of him who laid her head against his chest and let his heart beat drift her back off to sleep, wrapped up in his warm strong arms.

Randy grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over them and got comfy on the couch and they both drifted off to sleep. John was in the kitchen on the phone with Kinley and said that he would come pick her up at the office and take her home. John walked towards the office and saw that the door was closed. John opened it and he couldn't help but smile that both Randy and Jocelyn were cuddle on the couch and sound asleep. Randy heard the door open and looked up at John "What man?"

"Kinley isn't feeling good, I'm headed to get her home and make sure she is relaxing. Catch the two of you later. We can go this evening how is that?" John asked

"Sounds good. First can you carry your sister up and lay her down and I am going back to bed." Randy said

John nodded his head in agreement and lifted his sister and carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed while Randy showed John out and locked the door behind him and headed up and stripped down to his shorts and climbed back into bed and pulled Jocelyn to him. "How did I end up back in bed?" Jocelyn asked as she laid her head on his chest again.

"Kinley isn't feeling good and John headed home to make sure she was taking it easy and I wanted to spend time with you in bed. I had John carry you up as you were out like a light against me." Randy stated before brushing a kiss across her forehead. The two drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The morning passed and both Randy and Jocelyn were up and felt refreshed and were getting things done around the house. The cleaning crew had been in the day before so they didn't have to worry about that. Jocelyn just fixed them a light lunch and even though it was late they ate and then Randy cleaned up and soon had Jocelyn wrapped back up in his arms and brought her close and kissed her on the lips that quickly deepened.

"Take me Randal." Jocelyn said with a smile on her face.

"I would love too baby come here." Randy said as he picked her up and sat her on the island and kissed her deeply as he pulled her shirt above her head only breaking the kiss to shed her shirt and his. Randy reached around as he kissed down her neck and undid her bra and peeled it way from her ample breast. Jocelyn leaned back as Randy kissed down to her nipples and drew one into his mouth and started to suck on it and Jocelyn moaned in pleasure as he massaged the other one. Randy kissed back up to Jocelyn's lips and kissed her slowly as he undid her carpi's that she was wearing and as she lifted her hips Randy slid them down her body along with her panties that matched her bra. Randy quickly took off his jeans and boxers and drew his fingers against her moist center as he entered them into her as she wrapped her long legs around Randy's waist.

"Don't prep me Randy just take me baby." Jocelyn moaned

Randy smiled against her lips and picked her up and walked her into the dinning room and laid her against the smooth table and climbed on top of her and spread her legs a bit and slid into her depths. Both crying out in pure pleasure. "Randy you feel so go inside of me." Jocelyn cried out as Randy started with to thrust with deep strokes.

"You feel amazing wrapped around me Jocelyn. Oh god yes baby." Randy cried out in pleasure.

Randy claimed Jocelyn's lips in a kiss as they kept having sex, Randy was being passionate as they made love, both of them were in complete pleasure as they kissed, moving and blending their bodies together. Jocelyn withered beneath Randy as he slowly thrusted in and out of her body both were wrapped up in each other and never heard anyone pull into the drive or anyone walk up the front path to the front door.

John and Kinley were walking up the front door when Kinley looked up and into the dinning room and giggled when John looked over to see what his wife was giggling about and saw that Randy had Jocelyn on the dinning room table having sex with her. Jocelyn was crying out in pleasure as Randy brought her leg up and held it against his hip with his hand and started to move a bit faster as they were close to exploding in their releases.

"OH GOD YES RANDY FASTER BABY ALMOST THERE HMM YES" Jocelyn yelled

"ALMOST THERE JOCELYN CUM BABY WITH ME GOD YES" Randy cried out

"I'M CUMMING RANDY YES BABY" Jocelyn cried out

"I'M CUMMING BABY YES JOCELYN OH GOD YES" Randy cried out as they released at the same time. Randy claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"You are amazing Randy." Jocelyn said as Randy pulled out of her body and rolled to his back and brought Jocelyn to his chest. "I love you."

"Jocelyn you are amazing as well. I love you baby." Randy stated as he brushed a kiss across her forehead and looked outside and gasped when he saw John walking towards the house. "Um babe quickly upstairs to get dressed John is here."

"Damn it." Jocelyn stated as Randy helped her up and they quickly ran up and got dressed. Jocelyn walked down and quickly gathered their clothes that Randy had thrown on the floor and took them into the laundry room while Randy walked to the door and opened it and smiled at the couple on the front porch swing.

"Get in here." Randy growled at John. John helped Kinley up who hugged her brother and whispered nice in his ear and then kissed his cheek while she walked in and found Jocelyn. John just glared at Randy and walked past time.

"Hey babe John and I are headed to Wal-Mart and get the registry done." Randy stated and pressed a kiss to Jocelyn's forehead then to her lips.

John and Randy headed towards Wal-Mart. John was driving and finally decided to speak up. "So how is the dinning room table holding up?"

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked

"Nothing looks like it can handle all the wedding stuff. Big and heavy." John stated

Randy shook his head at John and after talking to the jewelry person and they were handed the pricing gun to add things to the registry. Randy and John walked towards the linens and started on blankets, sheets, and then finally plates. John and Randy headed out toward the garden center and doing some things out there and looking around when John stopped in the health and beauty were the condoms were and since he had the pricing gun he decided to be mean and scan the condoms and lubricant and soon the two finished up and the returned the gun and was able to get a print out of everything that was on the registry and on the way home Randy didn't look through anything and after arriving at home, Jocelyn was looking through the list and noticed that there was things from the health and beauty sections.

"RANDAL KEITH GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW" she yelled at him. Kinley looked over at her sister in law and asked what was wrong and Jocelyn pointed out the registry and shook her head at her brother.

Randy walked back into the house and brought the plates in from supper and placed them into the sink. "What is it baby?"

"Care to tell me why there are condoms and lubricant on our wedding registry?" Jocelyn asked

"I don't know why babe. I didn't scan them. I wonder if things got mixed up with a different registry." Randy stated

"Then why are they on our wedding registry?" Jocelyn asked as she allowed Randy to wrap his arms around her.

"I don't know baby. Walked through there to grab some body wash and shampoo but John had the pricing gun on him as my hands were full." Randy stated and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "DAMN IT CENA GET IN HERE."

John walked in the the kitchen and walked over to Kinley and placed a hand on the baby. "What man?"

"Did you use the pricing gun to add anything to our registry?" Randy asked

John just looked at Randy with a face that gave nothing off, with a straight face. "I had it but I didn't use it why?"

"Care to tell me why in the blue fucking hell that I have condoms and lube on my wedding registry then?" Randy asked and got into John's face. Then it clicked when John asked about the dinning room table. "DAMN IT CENA"

"What?" John asked

"On the way to the store you asked how the dinning room table held up. I didn't think of it then but now I do. You saw Jocelyn and I having sex and got all pissy about it." Randy said

"Don't want to get pregnant before the wedding now do we Randal. Hows the sex? I should kick your ass for having sex with her." John stated getting right in Randy's face.

"Just like I should kick your ass for getting Kinley pregnant before your wedding." Randy shot back. "Damn it."

John just stood there and stared Randy down and Randy was right in his face as well and Randy couldn't believe that John did that and it pissed him off and just RKO'ed him right there in the living room floor. "Maybe that will teach you not to mess with me again Cena."

John slowly stood up from the floor and quickly put Randy in the STF and started yelling "TAP ORTON TAP DAMN IT" Randy finally tapped out and the two stood up. Jocelyn quickly logged onto the computer with Kinley by her side and they took the condom's off and lube as well. John and scanned different condoms and lubes off while the boys were playing around.

"I am so sorry about John, I tired to get his mind off the two of you having sex on the table." Kinley said quietly

"I don't understand him, he is so happy that Randy and I are getting married but he changed didn't even say hi to me when you arrived. I wont even try to understand why he did that." Jocelyn said as she laughed at John and Randy wrestling in the backyard till they heard a loud splash come from outside. When they heard one of the boys scream. They walked out and saw that both Randy and John were in the pool. Kinley grabbed towels as they walked out of the pool and both girls laughed.

"Sorry man I don't know what I was thinking. I was upset that you and Jocelyn were having sex right were everyone could see you." John said

"So you decide to add condoms and lube to our registry nice man very nice. It's okay." Randy said "Sorry for RKO'ing you on the kitchen floor."

"I'm sorry for locking in the STF on you as well." John said as he hugged Randy.

"Why don't you change out of those clothes John I will bring down a pair of shorts and a shirt for you to change into. John that was devious." Jocelyn stated.

Randy ran up to change and smiled when Jocelyn walked into their bedroom and he brought her close. "Seems we might have to make sure our blinds are closed before we have any fun on our dinning table again."

"Yes and never let John have a pricing gun while doing a registry, what will come next when we have our baby." Jocelyn stated.

"Oh I am going with John tomorrow to do the baby registry at Wal-Mart and I can get him back." Randy said with a smile.

"OH GOD ORTON" Jocelyn couldn't help but yell.

The next day Randy and John were back at Wal-Mart and over by the breast pumps and John handed Randy the pricing gun. While on the phone with Kinley about one of the items Randy quickly scanned a few different brands of condoms and lube just to get back at him. By the time Randy dropped John off at the house he headed home to spend time with Jocelyn and the moment she saw him she could tell by the smirk on his face that he had gotten John back. It wasn't long after Randy arrived home that John and Kinley had come over for supper and Jocelyn and Kinley were looking through the registry and the boys were outside talking when John picked Randy up and AA'ed him straight into the pool. Randy got out and speared John into the pool. By the time they came up they were laughing about what had gone on.

"So did you learn a lesson not to mess with me again?" Randy asked after they dried off

"Yes I did man." John said "I wont mess with a registry again along as you don't do the same thing to me."

Randy just smirked at his best friend. "Agreed"

Did Randy learn not to hand a pricing gun over to John? Hopefully John learned a lesson as well never to hand a pricing gun over to Randy.

This one shot stemmed from a text message between Krista and myself. Hope you all enjoyed. All credit belongs to her...

~Kinley Orton


End file.
